The telecommunication industry has drastically improved over the last century by employing variety of technologies. In regards to the power required to run active telecommunication devices, direct current (DC) voltages are typically used as the power source. Supplying DC voltages is the easiest way to provide battery support in instances of an alternating current (AC) power failure. To provide DC voltages, two standards currently used are +24 voltage DC (VDC) and −48 VDC, both of which are referred to nominally. Supplying the two voltages are problematic because the two voltages are not only different in magnitude, but also in polarity. Conventional systems for supplying the two voltages may use dual power systems that duplicate components, and thereby increases costs. Additionally, conventional power systems may require users to plan ahead regarding which rectifier base voltage they will use, and to purchase either a −48 VDC or +24 VDC system. The power systems will use secondary converters for the second voltage. As a result, a wrong prediction requires the full system to be replaced. Additionally, current systems require one of the two voltages to be created by a second conversion step, thus reducing the overall efficiency. Thus, a solution is desirable that produces these two output voltages at their proper polarities and allow for selection of either voltage using one power system.